


Insist on the Sir

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [203]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@trcunning asked:  Librarians: Jenkins de-ages to Galahad and Ezekiel likes what he sees. What happens when he re-ages?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insist on the Sir

“Baby Jenkins is  _sassy_.”  Ezekiel cruised in a tight circle around Jenkins, staying artlessly just out of swiping range.  “I like it.”

“I dislike you,” Jenkins shot back, his voice firmer, slightly higher in timbre but still with that resonance that hinted at the man he would, once again, become.  Jenkins turned back to Cassandra.  “Fair lady, how goeth the spell?”  Behind his back, Ezekiel mouthed ‘goeth?’  Next to him, Stone didn’t look up from his ancient tome as he reached out and slapped Stone upside the back of the head.

“Thank you,” Eve told Stone before turning back to young Jenkins.  The name felt wrong, somehow, ill-suited to this sturdy, strapping young man.  “We’ll have you back to normal in no time, Jenkins.”

Jenkins sighed the sigh of one put upon by mere mortals.  That, at least, hadn’t changed.  “My name,” he enunciated as if for the hard of thinking.  “Is Galahad.   _Sir_  Galahad.”

In Eve’s mind, memories she’d been forced to forget by the reweaving of worlds unraveled for her.  She gasped, just as Cassandra yelled “Got it!”  There was a babble of Latin and math, and Jenkins was back before them, old and cranky.

Jenkins adjusted his tie and cleared his throat.  “Well,” he said, carefully not meeting anyone’s eye.  “That was unpleasant.  Thank you, Miss Killian.”  He yanked the knot of his tie again.  “Tea, I think.”

It was a measure of Ezekiel’s shock that he waited until Jenkins was almost out of earshot.  “I think I’m going to call him  _Sir_  Sassypants from now on.”

Stone closed his book.  “Galahad was a master swordsman,” he pointed out.

Ezekiel shrugged, grinning.  “Hey.  Now he’s old again, I run faster than he does.”

Stone grinned wickedly.  “You sure?”

Ezekiel glanced around, as if noticing for the first time the swords on the walls, between the stacks, even in the umbrella stand.  “Perhaps I’ll save the Sir for special occasions.”


End file.
